It often is desirable to administer medications and/or vitamins to infants or patients in need thereof. Commonly used administration forms, however, experience certain known shortcomings. Due to an infant's natural propensity to suckle, pacifiers can be a useful tool for delivering such actives.
The prior art teaches pacifiers that have been modified to administer liquids and liquid medications to infants. Liquid medications may be difficult to insert into a pacifier, which can cause inaccuracy in the administration dosage. The present invention provides a pacifier that incorporates a thin-film dosage unit, thereby alleviating problems associated with the prior art.